1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of processing and transforming structured documents, such as extensible markup language (XML), standardized generalized markup language (SGML), hypertext markup language (HTML), and unstructured data and documents in databases and/or filesystems in a data center.
2. Description of the Related Art
As networking has become ubiquitous, the data center has emerged as an important service to the computing world. Generally, a data center may comprise various servers providing application service to the user, including access to various databases that may be maintained in the data center as well as other application services such as content management services, filesystem services, etc.
Unfortunately, various applications may generate data in different formats and/or in a different format than that desired by the user. Furthermore, different users may desire different formats for their data. Accordingly, application servers, web servers, and/or the user's computer system may often be tasked with converting between various formats. The conversion software consumes computing resources, reducing the effectiveness of the servers at the tasks for which they were originally designed. Additionally, the latency experienced by the user when using the services of the data center may be increased.